24/7
|singers = CYBER DIVA |producers = v3xman (music, mix) * Marie (lyrics) |links = }} Background "24/7" is an original English VOCALOID song featuring CYBER DIVA. It is one of v3xman's first original songs, and first attempts at an electronic song. The producer mentions how easy the voicebank is to use, having mixed into the music very easily and fit well with the overall sound of the song. Lyrics I'm in heaven (3x), tonight Twenty-four seven (3x), alright I'm in heaven (3x), tonight Tonight, tonight, ah-aight. I'm staying late tonight I'm intrigued with your thing Rumors say you played with a lot of other hearts But baby I don't care, so tell me it's okay To play a game with you 'bout love feels of ecstasy And in this game we play I think I'm gonna lose I think I fell for you but boy you got a girl I don't know what to do 'cause it's your nature babe You're a player I'mma play 'till it's gonna be fun Just when things get real, it hurts when you're not here Like I'mma lose my heart but baby when you're near Can I pause this game, please tell me it's okay But you don't you end it, let's just play it and stay like this Twenty-four seven I'm in heaven if I'm with you tonight It's like forever I'm in heaven when you're holding me tight Oh but I guess it will later end for you are not mine But I hope and I know, that someday we'll be together alright I'm in heaven (3x), tonight Twenty-four seven (3x), alright I'm in heaven (3x), tonight Tonight, tonight, ah-aight. You could be mine for now but later you'll be gone A sad reality why can't we be for real I'm always wishing that you'd be mine all the time This game I started backfired like an atomic bomb My heart is aching babe but I do understand That I can hold your hand but not your playful heart Can you just stick to one, can you just be with me Can we be serious and be true and make this game for real Just when things get real, it hurts when you're not here Like I'mma lose my heart but baby when you're near Can I pause this game, please tell me it's okay But you don't you end it, let's just play it and stay like this Twenty-four seven I'm in heaven if I'm with you tonight It's like forever I'm in heaven when you're holding me tight Oh but I guess it will later end for you are not mine But I hope and I know, that someday we'll be together alright I'm in heaven (3x), tonight Twenty-four seven (3x), alright I'm in heaven (3x), tonight Tonight, tonight, ah-aight. I'm in heaven (3x), tonight Twenty-four seven (3x), alright I'm in heaven (3x), tonight Tonight, tonight, ah-aight. Twenty-four seven I'm in heaven if I'm with you tonight It's like forever I'm in heaven when you're holding me tight Oh but I guess it will later end for you are not mine But I hope and I know, that someday we'll be together--- Twenty-four seven I'm in heaven if I'm with you tonight It's like forever I'm in heaven when you're holding me tight Oh but I guess it will later end for you are not mine But I hope and I know, that someday we'll be together alright External links Official Unofficial Category:Original songs Category:English songs Category:Songs featuring CYBER DIVA